


Kisses that taste like honey

by xNovilunium



Category: Original Work
Genre: Elves, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Original Character(s), Polyamorous Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 09:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xNovilunium/pseuds/xNovilunium
Summary: The first thing Nelaeryn saw when he opened his eyes was salmon pink hair. A lazy smile stretched his lips as his fingers brushed his boyfriend’s jaw, carefully as he didn’t want to wake him up. Them. The night before had been pretty wild for all of them, he didn’t want to deprive his boyfriends of the rest they deserved.





	Kisses that taste like honey

The first thing Nelaeryn saw when he opened his eyes was salmon pink hair. A lazy smile stretched his lips as his fingers brushed his boyfriend’s jaw, carefully as he didn’t want to wake him up. _Them_. The night before had been pretty wild for all of them, he didn’t want to deprive his boyfriends of the rest they deserved.

He remembered how Orian, the one still asleep in his arms, had wrapped his limbs around his body, like a cute little koala, and had fallen asleep like that, his face hidden in the crook of Nelaeryn’s neck. He remembered how he had made his fingers dance on his body, while talking with the others who weren’t feeling sleepy enough yet. They had talked but had mostly pampered Orian with kisses and caresses making him smile in his sleep.

Nelaeryn didn’t remember when they turned off the lights, but it was now past noon. He stifled a yawn against his hair then put a kiss on his forehead before sitting up and the sight he saw made his heart melt; Orian was trapped between Elaith’s arms as Gaelin had tried, apparently, to embrace them all with his legs.

He couldn’t wipe off his smile, nor take his eyes off them as he put his underwear back on. He could spend hours just looking at them, whether they were asleep or awake. He loved them so much, loved how different they were from one another, but they loved each other with the same force.

Gaelin was their angel, the one who would always end up as red as a tomato if showed affection in public, the one who would grumble after a kiss but would ask for another, the one who really didn’t know how to show and accept affection, but had made so much progress since they started dating.

Elaith was the sweetest of them, a real cinnamon roll with his hair alike to cotton candy and smile that could enthral anyone. The sweetest but also the shyest. They loved to tease him about that, loved to see that blush spread from his cheeks to his neck, loved when he would hide his face behind a pillow, or against their body.

And then, there was Orian, the youngest of them. Their little devil who would tell them many times a day how much he loved them. Their little devil who knew how to turn them crazy, with his ‘special’ outfits like he loved to call them. Their little devil who loved to be carried.

In the kitchen, Nelaeryn boiled some water and started to make breakfast in the meantime. Pancakes for all with maple syrup and fruits, and green tea for Elaith and himself, hot chocolate for Gaelin and a blueberries smoothie for Orian. He put everything on a tray then went back to their bedroom, focused on where he was walking as he didn’t want to spill a single drop.

There, he put the tray on the ground before walking to the bed where they were still asleep. He straddled Gaelin, his long legs on each side of his hips, and caressed his skin with his lips. His forearm, then higher on his shoulder, his cheek, and smiled as Gaelin started to move beneath him.

“Five minutes,” He grumbled, rolling on his back, arms on his eyes.

“It’s past noon, baby. Wake up, breakfast’s ready,” Nelaeryn said, lips on his neck and hands dangerously close to his ribs. “Don’t make me use my secret weapon.”

“You wouldn’t,” He propped himself on his elbows, brows knitted together. “They’re still sleeping.”

“Dare.”

Gaelin tried to keep his hands far away from his body, but his boyfriend was a sly man and sometimes he would forget this fact. His lips pressed against his, Gaelin closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around his neck, fingers lost in mint curls. He let his kisses wake him up, the feeling of his warm body on him giving him flashbacks of the previous night. He bit Nelaeryn’s bottom lip as one of his hands wandered under the sheets and brushed his naked thigh. Gaelin whimpered when they parted, a flush spreading over his face as he got lost in his pale purple gaze. He wanted more, wanted to feel the warmth of his palm more, wanted to feel his lips and teeth on his skin.

He spread his legs a little more, arms above his tilted head, his body an invitation. He should have known the smirk he had on his lips wasn’t the same as the one he would have during their intimate moments, and yet, Gaelin fell head first into his trap. Each time.

His body jerked to the side, too close to the edge, but if he had to fall, he would drag him with him, and tried to get away from his hands, tried to quiet down his laughter. It was easier said than done with those long and nimble fingers tickling his ribs. Gaelin was begging him to stop between each laugh, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes, but no matter how much he begged, Nelaeryn would only tickle him more.

“Could you please pipe down?!” Orian said, not pleased at all to have been woken up. “Some people here are trying to sleep!” He then pointed at himself, and at Elaith still sleeping soundly.

“Seriously Gaelin, look at what you’ve done,” Nelaeryn started, a big grin on his lips. “You woke Grumpy up.”

“Ass.” And Nelaeryn did the most mature thing he could do right now; he stuck out his tongue, winked then moved closer to Orian who immediately snuggled into his arms and put soft kisses on his throat.

“Good morning to you too, kitty,” Nelaeryn said against the top of his head, a hand tracing his spine up and down, the other caressing the tattoo on his hip.

Orian made a sound close to a purr, brushing the tip of his nose against his skin before he laid his eyes on Elaith, his pink hair hiding his face, and Gaelin’s limbs once again around his body.

“Don’t wake him up,” Orian said resting his head on Nelaeryn’s shoulder, “He’s too cute like that.”

“But breakfast is cooling down, kitty.” He smiled as Orian’s pointed ears dropped down, disappointed he couldn’t watch him sleep longer. “Wake him up while I bring the tray, loves.”

Getting out of bed without dragging Orian with him was a little hard for him when he was being clingy, not wanting to leave the warmth of his arms. His smile didn’t leave his face as he heard them whisper sweet nothing to wake Elaith up, telling him breakfast was ready and that they would eat everything if he wasn’t waking up in the next thirty seconds.

Elaith was rubbing his eyes when he came back on the bed, smearing his eyeliner a little more on his eyelids. His pale green eyes widened when he saw the still steaming cup of tea ready for him and stretched his hands like a baby would do, trying to grab what had caught its eyes.

“Isn’t it a little late for breakfast?” He asked enjoying the warmth of the cup in his hands.

“It’s never late for breakfast, angel.” Gaelin answered while putting a few pancakes topped with slices of bananas on a plate he gave to Orian.

“You say this because you’re always hungry.”

Gaelin feigned shock, already plotting a small revenge as the others were laughing.

They took their time to eat their breakfast, simply enjoying being with the ones they loved.

Later on that day, they decided to spend some time in the gardens of the city and enjoy the nice weather, enjoy their day off before they all would have to be serious adults the next day.


End file.
